Love in the Stars
by Anime Princess
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are done; The Starlights are depressed; Now everyone is free, so who will be with who? I'm not good at summaries, so I'm simply asking you to read and review if you want too.


Love in the Stars

It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and twinkling happily in the sea of stars it lived in. The air inside the restaurant was full of incense and candlelight. It was easy to see why it was the most-likely place to fall in love and get affianced in.

The dark haired man before her was the one she had dreamed of for years and years. She had always wanted to be with him. To stare in his deep earthly blue eyes and run her hands through his midnight silky black hair.

His dark looks, were emphasized by the dark tuxedo and red accents Cumberland and rose he wore.

She adored him, but was not happy because he had known her dress would be a deep sky blue.

Her dress was a deep shimmering sky blue. It fell in a single wave to her knees and had a scoop neckline that showed a hint of cleavage. Her shoulders were bare and shimmered under the moonlight.

Just as the maître d' arrived with their entrée, a beautiful, tall, curvilinear woman with long, thick, wavy red hair and deep, snapping green eyes carrying a baby boy arrived.

Distantly, a feeling of resigned happiness settled in her heart at the same time a feeling of hatred hit her.

The woman plunked the dark haired pale green eyed child in Mamoru's lap and said, "You either marry me or pay alimony for your son, Chiba."

Usagi felt her heart begin to hammer as Mamoru looked up into her eyes with panicked ones of his own, and she knew. This child was his; Mamoru just hadn't thought she'd ever find out. He feared she'd burst into raving tears, as once would years ago, and wanted to hold off the water works.

"Usako…he isn't mine! I swear, he isn't!" denied her love of many lifetimes.

The red head shook her head, as if she's known this would happen, reached into her silver sequenced handbag, and pulled out a handful of folded papers.

Official looking papers.

With ha steady hand, that surprised herself and Mamoru, Usagi opened the folded papers and read them with dry eyes. She wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't feeling anything about the situation or because she didn't feel anything at all about Mamoru anymore.

It read, Paternal Test.

Mitochondrial DNA: Beryl Donavon, Blood Type B

Paternal DNA: Mamoru Chiba, Blood Type A

Infant DNA: Endymion Mamoru Chiba, XII, Blood Type AB

All three blood types matched one hundred percent.

Usagi bit her lip and felt her eyes begin to water. She was determined not to cry though. No, she had grown proportionally after the battle with Chaos.

She placed the papers delicately on the table, for Mamoru to easily read, and pulled her engagement ring from her finger.

"Usako…." Pleaded Mamoru.

She pulled back her arm and threw the ring with power onto the table and said, "It's over Mamoru, we're through!"

She spun on her high heeled silver sandal and marched out of the restaurant with her head held high.

Surprised, Mamoru could only sit and watch with Endymion in his arms as the woman he had always known he would marry march out of his life.

He'd never see her again in such a fashion either.

This he knew for a fact.

Unknown to them both, for neither had paid much attention to the others seated in the restaurant, a reporter who had diligently followed the Three Lights the past year, saw the whole thing.

On live news, the reporter exclaimed, "This is Tokoshiro Akane for channel 3 News. Looks like 3 Lights fan and close friend, Tsukino Usagi has just received news that her fiancée has gotten another woman pregnant. Oh, if only Seiya-sama were here. He'd treat her right…."

All the Scouts were watching and felt rage fill their souls.

They felt pride for their Princess' behavior too.

Each scout wanted to reach into Mamoru's chest and rip his heart out through his ribs.

Each scout wanted to maim him within an inch of his life; to cause him the most pain possible without killing him.

Meioh Setsuna, personally, wanted to place him in a Time Warp and age him to five years past seventy in five minutes.

When Usagi got home, her mother, father, brother, and Luna were waiting for her with sympathy written on their faces.

She sighed; apparently she'd have to do some explaining after all.

Kenji, himself, was very upset that his baby girl was dating and hadn't been told about just how deeply his daughter had invested in this man. This man, who was at least seven years older than her, that Usagi's heart had been broken.

Heartbroken, all over T.V. too.

Her mother was happy yet sad that because her daughter wouldn't be leaving their home; yet didn't want her to feel disheartened by the breakup either.

She wished Seiya was still here to cheer her daughter up; He had done so well the last time Mamoru had hurt Usagi's feelings.

Shingo felt bad for his sister. She might be an airhead, but she was a sweet and sincere one. He was determined to get Usagi's mind off the break up by nagging and teasing her tomorrow morning.

Luna, from her place at the top of the staircase, watched silently as her Princess met each of her family's eyes and smiled. Her eyes were still threatening to tear over, but so far Usagi had won that battle.

Luna hoped he died in a very painful area.

Ikuko and Kenji looked at her with love and her mother asked, "Are you all right dear?"

Usagi looked deeply into her own soul and realized that, yes, she was okay, and yes, she'd be okay.

Usagi amazed with her own strength, looked deeply into their eyes and said firmly, "Yes."

She walked serenely up the stair and looked at Luna. She smiled and made a motion of 'join me' as she entered her room and locked the door.

Once on her mistress' bed, she watched as Usagi began to dress for bed and asked, "Are you really okay, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi let her dress drop and stepped lightly out of her heels. As she pulled on her nightgown, she sat down beside Luna, removed her earrings and necklace and said, "Actually, yes, I feel fine…relieved actually."

When her jewelry was safe in its box, she paused and added thoughtfully, "Truly Luna, ever since he's returned I've felt disconnected, disjointed and removed from Mamoru. I mean…I'm happy he's back and all but I think I took the happiness of his return for real love."

Luna shot to her feet and exclaimed, "But…the Silver Millennium!"

Usagi sat down on her bed once more and said slowly as if the thoughts were still forming in her head, "Well…I'm not totally sure I ever really loved Mamoru, Luna-chan. I, I think that I let Serenity-hime's feelings for Endymion-sama override the feelings of Usagi."

Luna tilted her head and said, "But you are one in the same."

Usagi cut in excitedly, "Luna, Mamoru and I hated each other when we first met. It wasn't until we found out that I was Serenity-hime that we began dating!"

She continued, "Then, all of a sudden, we were all lovey-dovey, and then BAM…he loose his memory."

She winced but added, "And then I killed him."

Luna winced at that.

It was true, her Princess had bloodied her hands to end the threat of Beryl and her Dark Prince.

"Luna, in truth, Mamoru and I haven't spent all that much time together outside the scouts. Sure we've gone on dates and had a lot of fun, but it's been a real short time in truth. We only spend a few hours on these dates and because of his schooling we only have three or four dates a month…Luna, we spent more time at the Temple training than we spent together!"

She eyed her and added, "And when he went to Harvard…what really happened?"

She winced.

For all the time he had spent training, Mamoru fell very early in the war. Maybe it hadn't been his fault, he had been blindsided by the attack after all, but he should have put up more of a fight.

She sweat dropped and answered, "Dead….."

Usagi nodded and said, "Yes, I spent more time with him fighting the Negaverse, the Dark Moon family, and the Dead Moon Circus than we've ever spent together just as Usagi and Mamoru."

She shrugged and ended sadly, "There just never was any time for Usagi and Mamoru to really get to know each other…we just let Serenity and Endymion's feelings overtake us both, and we both went with it."

Luna had nothing to say about that. She couldn't believe how mature her princess had grown without her seeing it without anyone knowing.

Luna perked up and said with a sly grin, "Seiya?"

With her cheeks pink, Usagi replied, "I don't know…"

Luna tilted her little black head and said, "To copy your previous statements against Chiba, I can use them to support him, you know."

Blushing, Usagi nodded as she thought about everything she and Seiya had down together outside of the scouts and the war.

When they met, two powerful, star seeds met and recognized one another for who they really were.

Their friendship started out annoyingly cute before it grew into a friendship that both had come to depend on.

A BIG plus, was that neither had lose their memory.

Also, Seiya never let anything, including his best friends/brothers, stand between them.

Both of them had fun caring for Chibi-Chibi when she was here.

They spent most of their days together due to the fact that they shared the same classes and schedules.

Only a roughly small amount of time was designated for Scout business.

Usagi, embarrassingly ended, "I spent twice the amount of time with Seiya as I did Mamoru yet I've know Mamoru longer…Luna-chan….I think I love Seiya."

Luna blinked and allowed reluctantly, "With what you have said, I must agree Usagi-chan."

Usagi blinked in shock. She did not believe that Luna had actually agreed with her! She was surprised that her cat wasn't scolding her for going against her "destiny".

Luna continued with a hard edge in her voice, "Besides, Mamoru had made his bed, now he must lie in it."

Usagi smiled and said with laughter in her voice, "It's kind of ironic; Queen Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom because I was "destined" to marry Prince Endymion and yet in this time period, she's got him!"

Luna in shock could only blink in disbelief; she was right!

Usagi looked out her window and into the starry sky.

She made a wish, deep in her heart, to have Seiya back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Kinmoku-sei…..

Kakyuu-hime was sad. She was thrilled to be home once more, but her beloved protectors, the Starlights, weren't as happy as she was.

She knew they were trying their best to hide it, and from everyone else in the Kingdom they were successful, but from her they had failed.

She knew them better than they knew themselves.

They missed the Terra-sei senshi, who had taught them how to love and dream once more.

Sailor Star Fightaa was depressed and moody. Her most powerful senshi was constantly staring up at the stars and focusing on the beautiful shone of the one who saved them all.

Sailor Star Healaa was angry and dazed. She was constantly scowling at everyone or lost in a daydream filled with the one who taught her to dream.

Sailor Star Makaa was introverted and whimsical, more so than usual. She was either lost in books dedicated to the fallen Moon Kingdom or staring and dreaming of the one who challenged her on all the soulful levels that counted.

Once upon a time, she had been all her beloved senshi had needed. Now, now that they had seen and discovered their true hearts, she couldn't keep them here.

They weren't getting any better.

At first, when she had discovered her Starlights real feelings, she had thought it would pass. She had thought it was only a lust or deep friendship her senshi felt for the Terra-sei. Unfortunately, as the year grew longer and longer, she realized that her senshi's feelings were a lot deeper and more profound than that.

They were in love, and they were pining for the senshi.

She raised her hand and pulled on a roped red cord.

A loud gong reverberated through the castle as she summoned the Starlights.

When they arrived, they knelt in front of her throne, and said, "What is it you need Kakyuu-hime?"

She took a deep breath and said seriously as she stared them each in the eyes, "Starlights, we have been together for a long time, but I sense your hearts are somewhere else…"

Fightaa, Healaa, and Makaa opened their mouths to protest when she raised her hand and said, "It's true, your hearts are yearning for those we left on Earth. So, so…"

She took a deep breath and ended, "I've decided to remove your Sailor Crystals. You will no longer be senshi but Guardian Princes once more."

Though it was true that they had been depressed, the three senshi had done their jobs wonderfully and without complaint. They didn't understand why their princess was doing this.

Kakyuu continued, "I have been in contact with Sailor Galatica and while she has completed her assignment from Sailor Moon, by returning all the stolen Star Seeds, twelve Sailor Senshi were unable to return to their planets. I have offered them sanctuary and they have agreed."

Fightaa raised her hand and asked, "Who will protect you?"

Kakyuu smiled and said, "I shall swear them in and my new Starlights, dear one, have no fear I shall be protected."

She continued, "You three are depressed and miss Terra very much. Now you can return to the Milky Way Galaxy as the Emissaries from the Andromeda Galaxy…"

She sighed and ended, "…I simply want you to follow you hearts."

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were sad but each one felt a spark of hope about returning to the ones they loved.

Kakyuu raised her hands and with a soft red light three crystals, one dark blue, one light green, and one dark violet, emerged swiftly and painlessly from their hearts.

Each senshi grew taunt and sagged as their powers were removed and they shifted into their male forms from Terra.

They still retained their native powers, but the three Sailor Crystals, that had once belonged to their mothers, returned to Kakyuu.

They smiled as they felt their true bodies for the first time in years. They grinned as their powers surged within their bodies. They were powerful even without the crystals.

The crystals glittered and glowed in front of Kakyuu. As the glowing grew more brightly, three beautiful, wise, and eternal women were revealed.

"Mother!" shouted the three teen males as they hugged their mothers.

Ikusa, Sailor Star Fightaa, hugged her son tightly to herself and said, "My son, I'm so sorry I held you back from Usagi-chan, I heartily approve though."

Seiya grinned at her and said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "I'm glad…"

Ikusa smiled lovingly at him and said as she hugged him one more time, "She loves you Seiya, trust me."

He nodded.

Reika, Sailor Star Healaa, when she and Yaten parted from their hug, whacked him heartily on the head.

"Itai! Mom! What was that for?" protested the light haired teen as he rubbed his stinging head.

Reika frown and said, "That was for hurting Minako-chan's feelings so many times on Terra! She is a very sweet girl!"

Yaten blushed and said, "Ano, you're right mom, I'll apologize and be better from now on."

Reika hugged him again and said, "Just don't forget to let me meet her properly before you marry her."

"MOM!"

Seisei and Taiki pulled apart from each other and Seisei said, "Mizuno-chan is a wonderful girl Taiki-chan, I hope you and she will be happy together."

Taiki blushed and said, "Yes mother…I do too."

As the three pairs broke apart, their mothers joined their Princess by the throne and said together as one, "Thank you, our sons, for harboring our crystals while we healed."

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki grinned and said as one, "We were happy to serve mother."

Kakyuu smiled at them and said, "It's time."

The teens closed their eyes, as their powers grew, their tuxedos changed into armor. Seiya's was silver, dark blue, and gold. Yaten's was silver light green and orange. Taiki's was silver, violet, and light blue.

A bubble of starlight energy surrounded them and then, they were gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, as Usagi woke up, she saw that it was very early and for once she'd be on time to school.

Once she showered and dressed, Usagi surprised her family with how normal she is again after last night.

As she sat down to breakfast, Usagi said with a smile, "Really, I'm okay, I realized before last night that I wasn't in love with Mamoru so it doesn't hurt really."

Ikuko grinned at her and said, "If you're sure, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi smiled and said, "Yep!"

Once at school, she met up with Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei. She was skipping happily along too.

When she reached them, she and the others were shocked to see how happy she was.

Again Usagi explained her feelings, and unlike other times Mamoru hurt her, her senshi believed her when she said she was fine. Her shine, unlike other times, was bright and happy.

When the arrived at school, they were shocked to see hundreds of girls clamoring around something at the front of the school's doors.

Since Makoto was the tallest, she rose to her tiptoes and said with happiness in her voice, "It's the 3 Lights!"

Minako shrieked and exclaimed, "Yaten-chan!"

Ami blushed and whispered, "Taiki-chan."

Rei and Makoto grinned and began to jump up and down eagerly and excitedly, "Seiya, Yaten, Taiki-chan!"

Usagi was blushing heavily and thinking about what she was going to say to Seiya when she saw him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Three Lights were annoyed and grumpy. They had traveled across the Galaxy as quickly as they could, and hadn't slept in three days. They hadn't expected to be so popular after a year of nothing, but here they were surrounded by hundreds of fans each screaming for an autograph or a date or a marriage proposal.

They wanted to be left alone.

They wanted to find the girls.

Since Taiki was the tallest of them, at a shocking six foot two inches, he was easily able to find Makoto's taller body in the crowded school yard.

He grabbed his brother's arms and pushed through his fans and news reporters.

Seiya and Yaten, who didn't know where they were going, eagerly followed their friend anyways.

When they broke through the crowd, Seiya grinned cockily at them and said, "Hey."

Yaten grinned and winked at them.

The girls grinned at them and said, "Welcome back."

There was silence for a brief second before Usagi jumped into Seiya's arms and exclaimed happily, "You're back!"

Minako pounced on Yaten with a happy squeal, "Yaten-chan!"

Ami slide up to Taiki and said with a rosy face, "I'm glad you're back Taiki-chan."

Seiya and Usagi hugged tightly and Usagi said lovingly into his ear, "You are **more** than good enough, Seiya."

Seiya pulled back and leaned in slowly. He wanted her to know she could pull back at anytime.

Usagi smiled up at him and accepted the kiss eagerly and happily.

Seiya smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her back and hips.

Her arms wrapped around him neck as their passion grew.

Yaten eagerly pulled Minako closer into his arms.

He had grown to be two inches taller than her once he was separated from his mother and said in a soft whisper into her ear, "I do like you…so very, very much Minako-chan, can you forgive me for my pervious behavior?"

Minako pulled back slightly, met his green eyes with her blue ones, and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Yaten, happily, pulled back and asked, "So, am I forgiven?"

She grinned and said, "You, bet!"

Taiki grinned down at Ami happily and hugged her tightly.

As they parted, he leaned down a bit and asked softly into her ear, "Can I follow my dream?"

With her blush still painting her cheeks, Ami gazed deeply into his eyes and said with a smile, "And that is?"

Taiki grins at her and replied before he kissed her, "You, Ami-chan, you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Unknown to them, a few fan-crazed girls had called channel 3 and as the Three Lights were greeting their friends, Tokyo Live, CNN, MTV, Nickelodeon, and the Disney Channel arrived and captured it all!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Outers, who were happily watching the reunion on TV, were happy that their Princess and friends were reunited once more.

Although, Haruka and Michiru were a bit wary of the Starlights return until Setsuna said, "Don't worry, they aren't here to fight, they are here to love."

Haruka grinned lightly and said, "Well, in that case, I'm glad they are back."


End file.
